fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Behemoth
Behemoth is a human-sized demon cat who speaks, walks on two legs, and can transform into human and animal shapes for brief periods. Originally a character from ''"The Master and Margarita" ''novel written by Mikhail Bulgakov, he was adopted by TeeJay87 as a member of the Socialist Advisory Command Moscow and a back-seat antagonist of Team Pussycat. Background The Master and Margarita He is evidently the least-respected member of Woland's team in the novel. Margarita boldly took to slapping Behemoth on the head after one of his many ill-timed jokes, without fear for reaction. In the last chapters, it appears that Behemoth is a demon pageboy, the best clown in the world, who paid off his debt by serving Satan in his Moscow journey. His name refers to both the Biblical monster and the Russian word for hippopotamus. The Pussycats Due to the extensive growth of evil in the mortal world, Behemoth was appointed as a head of The Infernal Commissariat of Socialist Affairs and Socialist Advisory Command Moscow by the fiendish Coppola. His two "Wives" (Dedryanna and Asmodia) and their children, accompanied by lower-ranked fiends, assist him in carrying out this task, while more powerful devils and demons are busy with "more important matters". Personality Comrade Majesty (Behemoth's official title) has a penchant for chess, vodka, pistols, other firearms, and obnoxious sarcasm. He desires the power his superiors from the fiendish Coppola are holding, yet he has to repel other pretenders to his position. In The Pussycats, he is also shown as ladies' man, weaponry lover and unforgiving commander, who approaches his subordinates in a typical socialist way mixed with irony. He also shares the typical Russian-communist prejudice towards Poles, which extends to his first-born grandchildren, many of whom come from Behemoth's daughters having intercourses with one certain turncoat, who betrayed his roots for greater power. Skills and Abilities Combat skills Behemoth was one of the first demons, who learned how to use firearms and actually followed the technical development. He loves all the guns, regardless of their origin and parameters, which means he is also a crack shot with them. He always carries with himself the following weapons (hidden in an extra-dimensional space): * one Nagant revolver, * one TT-33 pistol, * one Makarov pistol, * one PSM pistol, * one Colt SAA revolver * one Colt M1911 pistol, * one Browning HP pistol, * one Luger P08 pistol, * one Walther P38 pistol, * one Walther PPK pistol. The first four firearms from the list are standard issue models, while the remaining six foreign guns have been rechambered to fire fiendish energy bolts instead of their regular ammunition. Due to his demonic nature, "Comrade Majesty" knows how to handle combat vehicles. Non-combat skills All the demon cats have the following abilities: * inhuman agility and charm, though both are somewhat neglected by Behemoth - mostly due to his obesity; * the ability to see in complete darkness up to a range of 40 meters; discerning information from heat patterns and shades. Cold objects in Behemoth's eyes appear grey, while the heat is seen in ascending order of intensity, like blue, purple, red, and warm yellow - Behemoth barely uses this vision; * "Comrade Majesty" used to have bat wings on his back - rumors state that a couple of thousand years ago, he traded them for something he deemed more precious. Nowadays, he does have scars on shoulders after the wings he had removed; * he can also communicate in all the languages spoken by the mortals, though he prefers to speak Russian and/or use telepathy. When forced to speak in a different language than his mother tongue (Russian), he talks with a strong accent and uses Russian words, especially nouns, verbs and adverbs for nasty remarks. Magical abilities Behemoth casts spells just like a 30th level necromancer and a 30th level cleric with domains evil, chaos, socialism, and war. The aura of evil he is constantly emitting within 10-meter radius weakens good-aligned mortals, rebukes leftists and allows him to control the undead through telepathy. Weaknesses Despite their many strengths, the natives of Hell have a multitude of weaknesses and limitations that cannot be overcome, no matter how old the demon is and Behemoth is not an exception from that rule. * The fiends cannot enter any Christian church under no circumstances. They may enter a synagogue, a mosque, a Buddhist temple or any similar place of cult only when they are invited in by someone with the authority to do so. Once invited in, they may come and go as they please, though they feel uneasy inside such places. * Behemoth and his kin are repelled by Christian holy symbols (including crosses and Saints paintings) and cannot even approach someone wielding those objects. Those of strong faith can repel a Demon Cat (including Behemoth) with a holy symbol. * Weapons blessed by Christian preachers can hurt any fiend (including Demon cats) if one possesses such a weapon and is brave enough to fight these monsters. "Comrade Majesty" has also additional weaknesses, providing some comfort for the mortals willing to face him in combat: * cucumber marinara will keep Behemoth at bay, as well as prevent him from entering a room or building with a marinara jar on display. * Being a Russian communist himself, Behemoth will never take American Dollar banknote to his hand, as long as the banknote has printed motto "In God We Trust" on display. Possessing even one USD banknote works the same way as carrying a jar of cucumber marinara with oneself. Relationships Family Despite being a lower planes denizen, Behemoth maintains fine relationships with Asmodia and Dedryanna (mothers of his children), his progeny (including Vlondril and Sindri), and those his grandchildren, who have proved themselves worthy as the members of The Infernal Commissariat of Socialist Affairs. The remaining ones have to deserve Behemoth's respect, which is not an easy task for a demon lord's family. All his daughters have always been daddy's little girls, especially since they all do share common interests revolving around firearms, drinking alcohol, and corrupting mortals. Vlondril and Sindri have often been entrusted tasks in the mortal realm, due to Sindri's knowledge of that world and Vlondril's innate skills. The Infernal Commissariat of Socialist Affairs Behemoth remains a lesser demon lord himself Despite having the Marshal of the Soviet Union rank and The Czar of the Frozen Hell title. When in front of the fiendish Coppola, he does his best to show off himself as their loyal servant, yet he laughs at them behind their backs. His subordinates outside his family often feel his wrath on their own skin, especially since Behemoth is known as the unforgiving master. Mortal Members of the Russian Communist Party "Comrade Majesty" barely interacts with the mortal thralls directly, leaving this to his children. However, he might answer the pleas of the proletariat members if he is pleased with the offering. Team Pussycat members The Zaleski Family Around 1794, Behemoth established contacts with a pauperized Polish nobleman named Benedykt Zaleski, who wanted to take over the family mansion held by his twin brother Kazimierz Zaleski (Stan's and Ian's direct ancestor). "Comrade Majesty" promised Benedykt the family's wealth in exchange for aiding Czarists in taking over Poland and sacrificing his own brother to Behemoth. During the 1795 insurrection, Benedykt attempted to backstab Kazimierz while the mansion was surrounded by Czarist troopers, though Kazimierz realized that his brother Benedykt turned against him and their homeland. Both brothers killed each other in a sword duel - when the Czarists entered the Zaleski mansion, they found Benedykt's and Kazimierz's dead bodies on the floor with slashing wounds. The brother-turncoat died after delivering a mortal blow to Kazimierz - since he failed his promise, rumors say he is being tormented somewhere in the Frozen Hell by Behemoth himself. Sixty years later, Behemoth convinced Benedykt's grandson named Bonawentura Zaleski to lead the Czarists against the January Insurgents for "a great reward". The second-generation turncoat did as the demon tempted him only to end slain in combat by his cousin Jerzy Zaleski (Stan's and Ian's Great-great-grandfather) and presumably ended in the same place his grandfather Benedykt found himself. During the 1905 revolution in Russia, Bonawentura's son named Feliks Zaleski pledged his soul to Behemoth in exchange for gaining true power. Feliks had more luck than his ancestors since he managed to provide bloody sacrifices to his master until the 1919-20 war when he was killed in action around Radzymin. This time Behemoth was so fond of the third generation Zaleski turncoat, that he appointed Feliks as a mate for his daughters after granting him the gift of the demonhood. Both Feliks and his master have been planning to corrupt Stanisław and Ian into the socialist evil, without success. Despite all the failures, Behemoth has not been discouraged by them and keeps plotting, how to corrupt the following generations of the Zaleski family and other Poles. The remaining Team Pussycat members Behemoth shares the traditional Russian prejudice towards Americans, though he actually realizes that they cannot be under-estimated as opponents and as possible victims for corruption. Especially the Americans from Team Pussycat managed to foil his plans more than on one occasion. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Russians Category:Communists Category:Villains Category:The Pussycats Category:Canon